


I'll give my life to you

by DestinationDarkness



Series: Snapshots of our lives [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Driving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to work off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give my life to you

**Author's Note:**

> This little story has been inside me for quite some time. I very rarely write down my ideas into actual fics. The inspiration was my extreme fetish for sexy cars (mostly Mustangs, so pictures of Adam and his GT were awesome for this) and the song "It's my life" by Romanian artist Cezar. (Be sure to check it out, since it's mentioned in the fic) The title is also taken from that song.  
> Thank you @trespassmyass for beta:ing.

Adam pushed the engine to a loud roar before gearing up one step, making the engine purr as the car increased in speed. The road in front of him was almost free of traffic, making it easier to drive like he was doing at the moment. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, making his heart beat faster. He had put the roof down when he picked up Tommy, so the faster they went, the more the wind blew through his hair, destroying his ‘do. Pushing another two gears, he was now driving well over the speed limit, and couldn’t care less that he was. 

Tommy on the other hand, was holding on for dear life. When Adam had told him he wanted to work off some steam, he hadn’t thought he would do it by driving like a maniac. “This is so not what I signed up for,” he told Adam, gulping and trying to fight back the panic in his stomach. 

Adam, the bastard, only grinned and groped his pockets for his iPod. “Since I’m guessing you don’t want me to take my hands off the wheel, plug that thing in and press play,” he said, speeding up another ten mph to mark his point. 

Tommy gave him a death stare, but plugged in the little thing and pressed play. What met him was some really strange pop/dubstep/opera, which was totally weird, yet somehow it worked when Adam started to sing along for everything he was worth. 

It was so, so cheesy, but at the same time it was so what they did, how their relationship worked. They did crazy things like this. Adam had taken Tommy to weird events and places before, and in return, Tommy had dragged him along to a screening of Nosferatu in a small suburb theatre. They were weird, and that was how it was supposed to be. 

He willed himself to relax a little bit, trusting Adam and his weird driving fetish, although the speed made itself very clear in his stomach. Adam’s happy laugh and huge smile made it stay there though, not exceeding the limit of butterflies. 

“You’re insane,” he informed his driver, but a smile was now forming on his lips and he couldn’t help to feel more alive than he had in a long time.

“Thanks,” Adam replied, not taking his sight from the road. This was what life was all about.

Living.


End file.
